Repeat After Me
by Kwon Ae Mi
Summary: "Aomine sans le vouloir et par simple curiosité découvre le penchant improbable de son amie d'enfance. Face à cela il reste gêné, surprit et choqué, très vite il laisse tout ça de côté. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui prête son ordinateur et qu'il tombe sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus gênant pour lui. A présent comment peut-il réagir face à son rival ?" AOKAGA


Disclaimer : Je tiens à rappeler que effectivement Kuroko No Basuke est l'oeuvre exclusive de Tadatoshi Fujimaki et que je gagne aucune somme d'argent quelconque.

Pairing : AomineXKagami

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à signaler que c'est la première fois que je me tente à l'humour dans une fanfiction (ou fiction tout court). Donc le sujet peut vous sembler maladroit, incohérent, et j'en passe, cependant j'espère toute fois que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire malgré les défauts (nombreux) de ce texte. Je souligne aussi le fait que je n'ai personne pour corriger mes textes, il est donc plus ou moins normal qu'il y ait des fautes malgré mes relectures, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. J'accepte tout commentaire, néanmoins pour les personnes qui voudrait donner un avis négative je les invites à bien vouloir me donner les raisons et les arguments pour qu'ainsi cela m'aide à progresser. Sur ce je souhaite que l'histoire vous plaise et que preniez plaisir à me lire :3

 **1 Chapitre :**

Il s'ennuyait. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il restait là sur le toit à paresser, encore. Allonger sur le côté droit de son flanc il tournait d'un air blasé les pages de son magasine érotique. Laissant un soupire fatigué dépasser sa bouche il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle monta l'échelle métallique et quand elle pu le voir elle s'arrêta en ayant juste la tête qui dépasse, le corps toujours dans le vide et les pieds sur une barre. Elle s'écria alors d'une voix agacé :

\- « Dai-chan ! Encore ici, tu sèches les cours et tout ça pour lire ce magasine … »

Il ne leva pas son regard vers elle, au lieu de ça il soupira et ce laissa rouler sur le dos, le magasine dans ces mains.

\- « Satsu tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?

\- « Ouais ouais à mater ces pages avec ces filles nues ou en bikini...

\- « Si tu le sais peux-tu nous laisser seul en tête à tête moi et mes pages ? »

Cette fois-ci son visage afficha une mine énervé, elle décida donc de monter les quelques barres métallique de l'échelle qui lui restait à combler. Quand elle eut finit elle posa ses pieds au sol et s'avança vers lui. Elle prit donc son magasine dans ses mains et descendit les marches avant qu'il ne puisse réagir au ''vol '' de son amie.

_ « Putain Satsu ! Rends-le moi !

_ « Non. Tu viens et tout de suite ! »

Il grimaça tout en descendant. Ils rentrèrent donc dans l'enceinte du lycée tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe. Lui, il ce contentait de la suivre derrière, râlant que cette fille était vraiment un démon.

Il jetait de vague regard par la fenêtre tandis qu'il était assis à une chaise. Il s'ennuyait, encore plus que tout à l'heure. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il décida donc de laisser sa tête se reposer dans ces bras en attendant la fin de cette heure. Malheureusement son professeur était venu quelques minutes plus tard pour le réveiller tout en lui signalant que son cour n'était pas une salle de repos. Et que si il voulait dormir il n'avait qu'à rentrer chez lui. Cela l'agaça prodigieusement, si il avait pu il lui aurait rétorque qu'on l'avait forcé à venir, cependant il ne fit rien et ce tut.

La fin de l'heure passa atrocement lentement pour lui qui ne cessait de regarder sa montre toute les 30 secondes. Il avait l'impression que le temps était figé, pire qu'il au lieu d'avancer remontait en arrière. Quand il entendit la cloche sonner il poussa un soupire de contentement, réellement heureux. La pause du midi. Cette fois-ci il alla vers Satsuki, slalomant entre les tables et les personnes jusqu'à elle. Quand il fut devant elle il lui tendit la main en la fixant d'un regard inquisiteur.

Celle-ci était tranquillement en train de parler avec ces amies quand il apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle cessa immédiatement et leva son regard quand ces amies s'arrêtèrent brusquement. En le voyant elle s'arrêta elle aussi et le regarda intrigué. Quand elle le vue tendre la main qui avait été joint par un regard inquisiteur, elle comprit. Elle soupira ce leva de sa chaise en prenant son sac et salua ces amies en leur annonçant qu'aujourd'hui elle mangeait avec son ami d'enfance.

Ils arrivèrent vite sur le toit. Satsuki le regarda perplexe.

_ « Satsu maintenant donne le moi. »

Sa voix n'était pas dur, ni froide juste blasé.

_ « Si je te le rends tu ne viendra pas au prochain cours...

_ « Et alors ? Je peux très bien aller sur internet voir les cours.

_ « Aurais-tu oublier que tu n'as pas d'ordinateur justement ? »

Et merde. Il s'était fait avoir, bon okay il l'admettait juste pour cette fois, il n'avait pas l'intention de réviser ni d'aller dans ce cour. A vrai dire il détestait son professeur d'Anglais.

_ « Et alors ? Au pire tu peux me passer ton pc. »

A cette affirmation elle ne sut pas répondre. Elle détourna le regard en rougissant. Aomine fut surprit de cette réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Lui prêter son ordinateur reviendrait à lui faire comprendre son penchant déviant pour quelque chose que son meilleur ami n'accepterait pas. Elle imaginait déjà sa réaction. Non décidément elle ne pouvait pas. Trop gêner pour risquer que l'un des principales concerné sache ce qui se cachait dans son ordinateur.

Alors elle ce décida à lui répondre d'une voix forte et déterminer en posant sa main sur sa hanche :

_ « Non, tu dois apprendre à ne pas te reposer sur les autres.

_ « Oy ! Satsu c'est quoi ton délire ? C'est pas comme si tu cachais du porno sur ton pc. »

A l'évocation de ce terme quel qualifiait choquant et dégradant elle rougit automatiquement.

_ « ...

_ « Me dit pas que …. »

En l'entendant répliquer face à son manque de réponse elle reprit contenance d'elle et mis ces mains devant son visage en lui affirmant :

_ « Non ! Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est juste que... j'ai … votre prochain programme à améliorer pour les prochaines vacances et je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus. Tu comprends sa doit rester secret... »

Une excuse pitoyable. Vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux aux yeux de son meilleur ami pour s'enfoncer dedans. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris déjà ? Même un enfant de 3 ans aurait trouvé quelque chose de mieux, bien mieux. Elle poussa un soupir fatigué.

_ « Mouai. Mais tu sais je suis pas du genre à fouiller. Si sa te dérange vraiment tu n'as qu'à me dire quel dossier ne pas toucher. »

Sa voix était suspicieuse, montrant qu'il doutait de la véracité des propos de son amie d'enfance, cependant il décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. A ce moment elle rit jaune. Même sa photo de verrouillage était déjà assez pour qu'il comprenne. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire que ce n'était pas possible s'en qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Soudain elle eut une idée, de génie il fallait le dire. Elle en fut fière.

_ « Il est déchargé, je le charge ce soir et demain soir tu passes le prendre.

_ « Ok, c'est cool ! »

Sa façon à lui de remercier les gens, rire légèrement et faire un compliment qui pourrait être interpréter avec détachement mais qui signifier en réalité beaucoup. A vrai dire il ne fallait pas s'attendre à entendre le mot ''merci'' sortir de sa bouche. La dernière fois qu'il avait dit ce mot devait remonter au collège à sa 5 année. Ensuite beaucoup de chose avait changé et il c'était refermer sur lui de plus en plus. Il ne laissait personne l'aider, ainsi il n'avait pas à dire ces mots qu'il détestait tant et qui à ses yeux le faisait passer pour un mendiant.

Une idée traversa soudain la tête de Momoi. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser ?

_ « Tu peux aussi demander à Kagamin de t'aider. Tu sais il a vécu une bonne partie de son enfance en Amérique. »

Aomine plissa les yeux en guise de mécontentement et de méfiance face au propos de la rose.

_ « Jamais je ne lui demanderais le moindre service. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est mon rival ?

_ « Mais il est aussi celui qui t'a sauver de toi-même. »

Le bleuté la fusilla du regard, gêné, un sentiment qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir chez lui. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle lui proposa d'une voix amusée.

_ « Tu n'as qu''à lui proposer des matchs de basket, il devrait accepter et ensuite tu dérive le sujet sur ton problème avec l'Anglais. Puis au final tu n'as qu'à passer un deal avec lui, des matchs contre des cours. Donnant/donnant. Aucun problème de remerciement chacun y trouve son compte.

_ « … Tch »

Un mouvement dédaigneux, il bougea sa tête sur le côté sa main fermement poser sur sa hanche. Il semblait réfléchir à la proposition de son amie d'enfance. Et, il devait l'avouer elle avait partiellement raison. C'est vrai ce Bakagami pouvait bien lui donner quelques cours d'Anglais en échange il voulait bien lui laisser bénéficier de sa présence pour des matchs de Basket. Oui, à vrai dire celui qui y trouvait le plus son compte était Aomine, ce crétin de Seirin pourrait alors refuser. Le mettant dans une position gênante il devait réfléchir, trouver un plan B au cas ou le plan A serait un échec. Pourtant, aucune idée ne lui venait, pire il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et n'avait pas les coordonnées du rouge et par dessus le marché il ne connaissait rien de lui. Que ce soit ces goûts, ces passions, ces envies, ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il n'aimait pas, il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait sur lui c'est qu'il était Kagami Taiga, un crétin aux cheveux rouge, qui avait vécu en Amérique un long moment et était revenu suite à il ne savait quoi. Il savait aussi qu'il faisait partit de l'équipe de Seirin, et que même si sa le mettait vraiment mais vraiment en rogne de l'admettre il était plutôt bon joueur. Après ça, sa s'arrêtait là, il ne savait rien de lui, juste ça.

Momoi l'apercevant en plein conflit intérieur décida de lui demander soucieuse :

_ « Dai-chan ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Il hésita. Devait-il vraiment lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, ou au contraire ce murer dans son silence ? Était-ce une complaisance qu'il accepterait de faire aujourd'hui ? Ruminer dans son coin sans trouver de solution à défaut de pouvoir demander conseil à son amie d'enfance ? Non, il ne le ferait pas, pourquoi ? Simplement parce que sa fierté l'empêchait de rester à se morfondre sur lui même sans pouvoir se sortir de ce guêpier.

_ « Et bien, je ne connais pas vraiment ce Bakagami. Alors je me disais que si ma proposition ne marchait pas je devrait l'appâter avec autre chose. Mais comme je le disais je ne sais rien de lui... Donc dans ces conditions c'est compliquer... »

Il détourna les yeux, il n'était pas gêner d'avouer ce genre de chose, non juste mort de honte. Et sa il ne savait pas pourquoi. Parler de ce crétin le mettait toujours dans un état de malaise, il repensait à sa défaite cuisante contre lui. Au fait qu'il avait pensé qu'il n'était rien, et que Kuroko avait fait une terrible erreur de jugement. Il y croyait, comme jamais il n'avait cru que quelque chose était aussi vrai. Mais ce jour-là, tout avait été chamboulé, ces barrières avait disparu, son monde s'était effondré, trônait juste les décombres de _son erreur_ à lui dans son cœur. Il aurait voulu ce réveiller de ce cauchemar, pouvoir ce dire que rien n'était réel. Cependant, tout était vrai, il avait perdu. A présent il avait prit conscience de _son erreur,_ arrogant comme il était, il n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait pas vu que le rouge progressait encore et encore tandis que lui paresser en étant sur que personne ne pouvait le battre. Pourtant quand il l'avait battu, il avait réalisé tout ce temps perdu, la complaisance qu'il avait eu en restant s'apitoyer sur lui-même de sa ''valeur''. Cet homme, il lui avait montrer un nouveau monde. Il avait détruit ce monde obscure dans lequel il était enfermé... Et maintenant il devait prendre un nouveau départ.

Momoi avait écarquillés les yeux d'incompréhension. Était-ce vraiment lui, était-il là à laisser tomber son masque ? Elle était surprise, jamais son ami d'enfance n'avait évoqué un problème avec elle quel qui soit. Elle voyait bien qu'il changeait, peu à peu il devenait plus ouvert et moins arrogant. Elle avait l'impression qu'une certaine prestance s'installait en lui. Dans ces moments là, elle ce sentait transporter en le regardant. Il n'était plus ce gamin immature, non juste un homme qui sans imposer le respect faisait qu'on se sente irrémédiablement attiré par son charisme. Elle souriait, oui un sourire sincère. Elle ce trompait, son ami d'enfance avait toujours était ainsi, cependant il avait érigé une certaine distance entre lui et les autres qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas franchir. Même elle, elle n'avait jamais réussi à le faire se confier de lui-même cela devait toujours être elle qui devait trouver le problème et lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle ce savait privilégier dans ces moments, il acceptait toujours de lui parler quand elle avait finis de fouiner son nez partout. Or si d'autres personne avait fais ça, elle savait qu'il les aurait envoyer chercher ailleurs. Oui, elle était heureuse, elle était celle qui voyait les barrières tombés en premières. Et cela, la rendait étrangement fière et heureuse, comme une mère envers son fils ou une grande sœur.

_ « Je vois, et tu n'as pas pensé à demander à Tetsu ?

_ « Oy ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est pire que toi dans ces moments ? Jamais il ne me lâcherait si je ne lui dit pas la raison, qui plus est il serait du genre à manigancer des trucs derrière mon dos. Alors non merci.

_ « Ha ha, vraiment ?

_ « Tu devrais le savoir pourtant vus comment tu le stalk...

_ « Hey ! Je ne le stalk pas ! Et pour en revenir à ton sujet sur Kagamin, et bien j'ai quelques trucs... »

Aomine parût sérieux à cet instant et lui demanda :

_ « Crache le morceaux Satsu.

_ « Et en échange de quoi ? »

Un sourire malicieux s'installa sur le visage de la rosée. Oui, elle allait profiter de lui tant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait même une idée de ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

_ « Serieux Satsu j'ai pas envie de t'accompagner faire les magasins, si le plan fonctionne je n'en aurais même pas le temps. Tu veux ma mort ? »

Elle ricana, elle n'avait pas pensé lui demander cela. Mais il était vrai que c'était tentant, elle avait l'habitude de lui demander avant, mais là ce qu'elle voulait était tout autre et surtout beaucoup moins facile le connaissant.

_ « Rien de cela Dai-chan, même si l'idée est plaisante, je ne voudrais pas te voir sécher des journées entières pour récupérer à cause de moi. Non, au lieu de cela je veux simplement que tu me dise comment sa se passe. »

Aomine la fixa incrédule. Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle rajouta à voix basse, gêné :

_ « Pas les révisions, entre vous deux...

_ « Comment ça ? Comment veux-tu que sa ce passe ? Je vais pas lui sauter dessus, sérieux Satsu compte pas avoir des histoires croustillantes. »

Elle resta là, vaguement perdu par les propos du basané et répliqua un peu chamboulée :

_ « Heu … Dai-chan je n'ai jamais parlé de sauter sur Kagamin, juste comment ça se passe dans cette relation rival/amitié … c'est tout. »

Ces joues avait rougit à la fin de sa phrase. Aomine avait mal interprété, d'ailleurs comment avait-il pu interpréter de cette manière ? Elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Il avait pensé cela de lui même... Elle rougissait encore plus à cette constatation.

_ « Hein ? De quoi tu parles là ? »

Il marqua une pose, et soudain il comprit. Et merde ce disait-il dans sa tête. Satsu avait forcément elle aussi mal comprit ces propos... D'accord sa aurait pu être ambiguë pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais bordel elle devait le connaître. Sérieux comment pouvait-elle penser ça ?

_ « Satsu, putain retire immédiatement l'image que tu as dans la tête ! Sérieux, je te parlais que j'allais pas lui sauter à la gorge... en me battant »

Crut-il bon de préciser à la fin. Celle-ci eut l'air de reprendre pied. Forcément pensa-t-elle, c'était Daiki, et jamais il ne ce passerait quoi que ce soit. Elle soupira et planta son regard dans le siens.

_ « Ha, tu aurait dû préciser...

_ « Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais aussi mal interpréter mes propos, on se connaît depuis l'enfance tu devrait savoir à force. J'aime les boobs, et surtout ceux de Mai-chan !

_ « Encore avec ton magasine... Bien, alors ma proposition ?

_ « Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix... »

Elle sourit, oui il n'avait décidément pas le choix. Tout était dans le creux de sa main, à elle. Elle avait hâte, hâte de pouvoir enfin savoir si ce n'était que son imagination débordante ou justement son instinct féminin. Et celui-ci ne se trompait jamais. Imayoshi-kun en avait fait les preuves. En ce rappelant de lui un sourire ce dessina sur son visage, en y repensant Hanamiya-kun lui envoyait régulièrement des messages disant : « Tout est de ta faute ! A cause de toi je suis coincé avec un pervers psychopathe sadique. Rembourse moi !» Bien évidemment elle comprenait surtout : « Merci grâce à toi je passe un excellent moment avec Imayoshi ! ». Bref, en somme ils étaient ensembles, et Imayoshi l'avait sincèrement remercié. Elle avait bien vu leur regard, à chacun lorsqu'il ce voyait, elle avait remarqué les œillades meurtrière qu'il envoyait à Kiyoshi joueur de Seirin qui était proche d'Hanamiya. Elle avait aussi remarqué la jalousie limite possessive d'Hanamiya envers le joueur de Touhou quand celui-ci était trop proche du joueur Sakurai. Tout ça l'avait conforté dans son idée, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et elle avait eut raison, ce qu'elle aimait ce félicité à chaque fois, depuis elle était assez proche du couple, elle aimait les conseiller quand quelque chose n'allait pas, ou simplement passer du temps ensemble avec eux.

Ils décidèrent de manger enfin, après cette longue discutions.

Le soir même en rentrant chez elle la première chose qu'elle fit c'est monter les marches à grande vitesse. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre laissa tomber son sac sur le côté et s'installa devant son bureau sur sa chaise. Elle leva aussitôt après, essoufflé, le battant de son pc et fit une légère pression sur le bouton d'allumage. Elle vue son écran de pc chargé avec la marque ASUS, ensuite la page de démarrage apparu. On pouvait apercevoir le pseudo de la rose qui était : « Satsuki Momoi » tout simplement. Elle tapa rapidement son mot de passe qui soi dit en passant n'était rien d'autre que : 1234567890 très simple en soi. Oui, trop simple même. Mais personne ne penserait à quelque chose d'aussi triviale... C'était certain. Elle alla automatiquement dans son bureau et changea la photo de sa page d'accueil qui était deux hommes d'une de ses séries préférés « Sekaiichi Hatsukoi », les deux hommes n'était autres que son couple fétiche Kirishima et Yokozawa. Elle la remplaça par une photo de l'équipe de Teiko qu'ils avaient prise ensemble. Elle aimait cette photo, de temps à autres elle l'a mettait pour se rappeler du passé. Elle eut un sourire vaguement triste et reprit, elle mis son disque dur externe et exporta toute ces photos dedans, elle prit soins de toutes les effacés de son ordinateur quand elle eut terminés. Elle alla dans ses vidéos ou elle fit de même, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Aomine voir toutes ces séries tel que « Junjou romantica, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Love Stage, ... ». Elle laissa ces dramas coréens dans son pc, rien de choquant dans ceux-ci même si il y avait d'énorme sous-entendu dans School 2013, oui voir un homme le dos appuyé sur un pilier devant le lycée n'avait en soi rien d'extraordinaire. La nuit qui était déjà tombé, un autre lycée qui sortait du lycée et passait devant lui. L'autre qui l'interpelle en lui demandant nonchalamment le regard encré sur sa silhouette :

_ « c'est l'école ? C'est ce qui est le plus important dans ta vie? »

Il marque une courte pause et reprend :

_ « Ce n'est pas assez. Tu n'as rien de plus important ? »

Et l'autre, le regard blessé, les larmes qui menace de tombé et qui lui dit d'une voix chevrotante :

_ « La chose que je viens de jeter... c'est l'école ? »

Il s'arrête et ce tourne vers lui, leurs yeux qui se scrutent l'un et l'autre.

_ « Ce que je viens de jeter... ce n'est pas l'école. C'est toi. »

A ce moment, en voyant cette scène elle avait faillit hurler dans toute la maison. Elle s'en rappelait très bien elle avait même du mettre ses main sur sa bouche pour s'en empêcher. Elle avait réussi mais un gloussement lui en avait échappé malgré tout. Et elle avait gesticulé dans toute sa chambre en manque d'air, elle avait même du ouvrir la fenêtre ce jour-là. Sa première série coréenne, une place particulière dans son cœur. C'était celle-ci qui lui avait permis de rentrer dans les séries coréennes. Depuis elle ne regardait que sa. Toute sa playliste en était rempli... D'ailleurs elle ce perdait dans ces propres pensées, elle revenu très vite sur terre et enleva son disque dur. Elle refit un tour pour voir si elle avait bien tout enlevé, images : ok, vidéos : ok, musique : rien à signaler, document : ok rien à signaler. Attendez une minute son regard dériva, il n'y avait rien, et merde elle devait au moins faire en sorte de créer quelque chose. Elle souffla de désespoir, elle créa un dossier qu'elle appela « Entraînements vacances. ». Elle réfléchis rapidement à ce quel pouvait mettre puis elle ouvrit un fichier document texte et tapa sur son clavier quelques idées. Elle en développa certaines tandis que d'autres resta là en suspend pour le moment. Elle l'enregistra. Elle était sur que Daiki irait voir. Elle ouvrit une page internet et supprima tout l'historique. Quand elle fut sur de ne rien avoir oublier elle le referma et descendit prendre sa douche, manger puis alla dormir.

Le lendemain au soir Daiki et elle se tenait devant la porte de chez elle, elle en sortit les clefs et ouvrit. Elle lui proposa de rentrer, ce qu'il accepta. Elle monta les marches de son escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre, Aomine sur ses pas, la suivait toujours. Arrivé devant sa chambre Satsuki ce retourna et lui demanda un peu hésitante :

_ « Dai-chan... Hum, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner, tu sais tu aurais pu attendre en bas... et saluer mes parents...

_ « Oy, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Tes parents je peux les voir après. C'est pas parce que je vais rentrer dans ta chambres que tout de suite je vais me jeter sur toi comme un sauvage en manque en pensant que c'est une invitation. Sérieux t'as des idées bizarre en ce moment, maintenant ouvre cette foutu porte. »

Elle resta décontenancé par toutes ces paroles et parût même gêner elle lui répliqua d'une voix assuré :

_ « Dai-chan je n'ai absolument pas pensé a ça. Désolé, j'ai du te blesser, mais c'est juste que, comment dire chacun à ses secrets si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Oui chacun avait ces secrets et valait-il mieux pas qu'il entre dans sa chambre à elle, pensa-t-elle. Il eut un sourire moqueur et la toisa en rétorquant :

_ « Voyez-vous cela, si quelqu'un me l'avait dit je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Alors comme sa tu cache des pornos ? T'inquiète y a pas de mal, personne te juge, je me demandais même si t'était normal vus comment t'es réservé sur le sujet. »

Ses joues piquèrent un fard et elle répliqua complètement rouge :

_ « Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, arrête de penser a ça tout de suite.

_ « Alors, laisse-moi rentrer. »

Il la poussa légèrement sur le côté, et attrapa la poignée puis la tourna en rentrant il se statufia tout de suite.

_ « Sérieux Satsu... »

Et merde, comment expliqué tout sa ? Ok, en soit ce n'était que des posters pour le moins juste de deux mecs très proches mais... Elle n'avait aucune explication, elle en avait partout.

_ « Putain, encore avec tes shojos à l'eau de rose. Tch, t'en a pas marre ?

_ « Heu ... »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais elle était pour une fois reconnaissante sur le fait qu'il n'était pas très vif ni très perspicace. A cet instant elle remercia les Dieux de sa stupidité. Oui, elle leurs devait bien ça.

Aomine s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille et souleva sa couette en regardant sous son lit si elle n'avait pas caché des magasines érotiques. Mais rien, c 'était bizarre. Que voulait-elle cacher au point de ne pas vouloir le laisser rentrer dans sa chambre ? Il analysa la chambre, rien de très particulier, peut-être qu'elle était simplement gêner qu'il voit ces mangas. Par curiosité il en prit un et l'ouvrit, il feuilleta les pages à la va vite. Mais une case attira son attention, il referma le bouquin sur son index et tourna le livre vers lui pour y lire : « Love Stage », il regarda sur la tranche du livre « Tome 1 », il fut un peu surprit dès le premiers volumes il y avait un baiser, d'ailleurs d'après son analyse elle était ''bonne'', il feuilleta les autres pages, en tombant sur la dernière il faillit se décomposer. Un mec, c'était un putain de mec. Il lâcha le livre qui s'écrasa par-terre. Il avait envie de vomir soudainement. Sérieux Satsuki avait du se tromper en choisissant son manga, elle n'avait pas du voir et ce retrouvait maintenant avec ça... Il la plaignait, qui pouvait donc être fou pour acheter ce genre de manga ? Il le ramassa avec une mine dégoûter, et en voulant le ranger il faillit le faire retomber en s'apercevant qu'elle n'en avait pas un seul mais carrément la suite. Il se retint de pousser un cri, et quand il entendit la poignée se tourner il eut vite fait de ranger le livre nul autre que dans son sac. A cet instant il se maudit, quand elle entra elle lui lança un regard mal à l'aise, et lui fit comme si de rien était. Il attrapa le verre de thé qu'elle lui tendait et elle s'assit ensuite à côté de lui.

_ « Bon, voilà mon pc, tu ne dois surtout pas aller dans mes documents de toutes manières il n'y qu'un seul fichier. Ne l'ouvre pas, comprit ? »

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, il était perdu et il repensait encore à ce livre. Son amie d'enfance avait ce genre de lecture, il tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'une amie à elle, justement, avait du lui prêter, il se tentait donc à lui demander :

_ « Tout ces mangas sur ton étagère... Ils sont à … toi ? »

Il eut du mal à sortir le dernier mot mais il y parvient au prix d'un effort quasi sur-humain.

_ « Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ « Ho, Pour rien. »

Il lui avait répondu du tac au tac pour que ça soit naturel, mais elle ne s'en était pas formalisé. Il se dit alors que sa ne devait être qu'une lubie passagère. Il leva donc sa tête au plafond, son regard dériva sur le côté, et il comprit à cet instant qu'il était loin du compte. Mais vraiment loin, toute la chambre de son amie était tapissé de poster du même genre que dans ce livre. Si il avait analyser un peu plus il aurait pu remarquer leur carrure un peu plus imposante pour que se soit une femme, ou même leurs yeux moins grands, leurs cheveux plus court, leur vêtements masculins. Il était un crétin, Satsu avait même parût gêner à sa remarque. Maintenant il comprenait que son amie d'enfance ne cachait pas des pornos mais pire des livres ou deux mecs faisaient toutes sortes de choses ensembles. Mais il se rassura cependant en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas put aller plus loin qu'une scène de baiser la connaissant. Et cela le fit se détendre un peu.

Quand il eut vidé la tasse elle lui demanda d'attendre à nouveau en disant qu'elle alla reposer les verres en bas. Il l'attendit donc, mais sa curiosité pousser à son maximum il prit la suite des volumes, le 2/3/ et 4. Elle remonta assez vite, et il prit assez rapidement lui aussi congé d'elle en n'oubliant pas le pc. En sortant il lui lança un vague salut et partit encore chamboulé. Maintenant c'était à lui de convaincre l'autre crétin si le plan B échouait heureusement Satsu lui avait donné quelques astuces, mais trop surprit par sa découverte il ne fit aucun lien entre tout ce qui s'était passé et sa découverte. A cet instant il ne savait pas encore que ce n'était pas que sa première découverte et qu'une suivante n'allait pas tarder à suivre. Mais celle-ci allait laisser les prémices de quelques choses de bien plus troublant en Aomine.


End file.
